


Insomniac lullaby

by JoDecember



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoDecember/pseuds/JoDecember
Summary: Sometimes a perfect moment involves lack of sleep, bumping into half of your furniture. amost killing your cat and trying not to murder your weirdly determined boyfriend for literally throwing you into the cold.Or the time when Magnus grunts, complains and wants to go to sleep, but it's really happy he doesn't succeed.





	Insomniac lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The last episode broke my heart and I really need some fluff in my life right now. I found this I made at some point and forgot about it and I really needed a good malec proposal to mend me until next week.  
> Hope it helps you too  
> Only joy and happiness in here  
> Enjoy

There's a certain exact moment during sleep when you find yourself voluntarily and wholeheartedly enjoying it. It’s that exact point when you can appreciate the softens of the pillow, the silkiness of the sheets and the warmth of the blanket. It’s that moment when sleep tastes like honey and feels like heaven. It’s like drowning in pure undiluted bliss. It’s magical and beautiful…and it’s the exact moment when Magnus is bullied into waking up.

“Magnus come on” Alec pleads for the third time, his voice low and swift, gently shaking his boyfriend with the patience of a saint. His breath feels warm against Magnus' neck, as he groans sinking deeper under the cover and pretends this isn't happening.

“Please babe” he begs again, his tone still hushed, one hand rubbing his back above the covers, while the other trying to get him out of it. But Magnus’ hands have a tight grip of the sheet, the man still clinging with all his might to sleep.

“For me?”

At that Magnus actually growls, annoyed and betrayed, as he gets out from under the covers, raising his upper body to look at the man before him. He’s wearing the same old shirt and pyjama pants he got used to seeing most evenings and his hair is ruffled in all the possible directions, only partially because of the pillow. Taking that into account and adding the stubble visible on his jaw, plus the bags under his eyes, he looks even more tired and dishevelled than Magnus feels. But the sparkle in his eyes and the childish smile plastered on his face, almost make the other man think that it’s all worth waking up for…almost.

“Low blow Lightwood” he mumbles with a raspy voice, looking at Alec with puffy and barely opened eyes, trying to kill him with sheer willpower, a very vivid image of smothering him with a pillow forming in his mind.

“I know” he says kindly, the smile growing as he leans in, moving away a few damp strands of hair that are stuck to Magnus’ skin before pressing his lips to his boyfriend's forehead, cupping his cheek with one hand. And even though he tries to fight it and maintain his murderous ideas, Magnus still melts into the kiss, closing his eyes and feeling the younger man’s lips lingering just a little bit longer before pulling away.

“It will be worth it, I promise” he whispers lowering his head and kissing his lips for what it felt too short of a time, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Their eyes meet for a second and the older man is almost taken aback by the love and adoration so clearly written in them. But the gaze breaks when Alec stands up, lending him a hand. Magnus looks at it suspiciously and with vengeance, not remotely ready to leave the comfort of the bed.

"Please” the man repeats and Magnus lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes, taking his hand and letting himself be pull up. He, of course, uses his other hand to secure the covers and the sheets that leave with him and that embrace him like a cocoon of warmth. Alec chuckles and shakes his head at the image of his boyfriend wrapped up in all kinds of layers, but doesn't say anything and begins dragging him outside the bedroom.   
Magnus mumbles something like a curse word or a wish for eternal damnation when he almost stumble in the sheets when finally taking a few steps, but his grip remains tight and he’s unwilling to let go of any of them.  
He also keeps his eyes opened to a minimum still, clinging onto sleep and trying to avoid the dim light, so he bumps head first into the door frame, the sheets get caught under the door, he yelps as he hits between 3 to 5 things- even before reaching the living room- and its pretty sure The Chairman was swept away by the sheets at some point and now is just tagging along. Alec laughs at first, but by the time Magnus almost breaks a vase, his smile is diminished, being replaced by worry, and wraps a hand around his shoulders, pressing Magnus to his chest and directing his steps, as the man simply leans back letting some of his weight into his boyfriend's arms, in an unlikely attempt at dozing off.

"Why you do this?” he whines, still snuggling into the man

"It’s this about me not washing the dishes again?” he mumbles “Can’t you just withhold sex, like a normal boyfriend?”

Alec laughs then and it would be entering if he wasn’t so tired and in need of sleep.

“No, it’s not about that, but you make a compelling point” his sarcasm is clear and Magnus mutters some insults that gets lost in the man’s shirt. It smells like soap and sweat and Alec, so he sinks even deeper. It takes them longer than it should to move through the living room, mostly because Magnus all but goes limp in Alec's arms, making the other man wonder why didn't he just throw him over his shoulder and got it over with, but excuse him for expecting his boyfriend to walk somewhat like a normal person.

“Nooo” Magnus whines and complains when he sees that they’re heading toward the balcony, the window ajar so he can feel the cold. “Don’t you love me Alexander?” he looks at him with the sweetest look he can muster, puppy eyes and pouting lips, placing feathery kisses on the nape of his neck still glued to him. 

“Magnus” he speaks, warning in his tone, like talking to a child, his patience wearing tin. It’s also something else in his voice, but Magnus is far too busy stealing his warmth to notice. Alec gently pushes him towards the balcony. 

“But it’s cooold” he almost jumps when feeling the ground under his bare feet and grasps the sheets around him tighter, trying to pretend he’s in the bed. "Aleeec" 

“Well I told to get slippers” Alec answers, annoyed and amused at the same time “And you’re fine” he adds propping him back on his own feet and Magnus grunts when he can't feel the other man’s arms around his body. 

“I wanna break up” he pouts and his eyes fallow Alec, who despite all, still brings yet another blanket from the sofa. It's then when he notices the little table with two plates of pancakes and two mugs with some hot steamy liquid.

He frowns then, more confused than ever. Was it actually not that early? Did they plan something? Did he forget a birthday or anniversary? Suddenly he doesn’t feel all that sleepy. 

“What’s going on?” he asks cautiously as the man wraps the blanket around him, taking a bit too much time to place it on his shoulders, hands shaking just a little. His hazel eyes grow bigger and he presses his lips in a tin line, like he doesn’t know what to say.

“Look” he manages eventually standing next to him, gesturing at the sky.

At first Magnus wants to ask for a explanation but decides against it, taking a few steps forward to the balcony. The sky is a mixture of colours which don’t fit for the night nor for the day. It’s that moment in the middle when nothing makes sense. There’s red an dark blue and some fading image of the moon. It feels like the whole world merges in one place and all elements of the universe are broth foreword. It’s the fine line between day and night and he can’t help but let a smile creep in. It’s chaotic and daring and still so common and trivial.

Perfect. 

“You said it’s your favorite moment” he hears Alec’s voice near him, a few steps back. Did he move? There’s softness and nervousness and something he can't quite understand yet in the way he talks. “The perfect minute I think you call it, right?

"Yeah..” he mumbles weakly and remembers the restless nights with nightmares and tea and openness. He also remembers the fun nights with alcohol and slow, hot dances, filled with murmurs between lazy kisses. Magnus remembers confessions about perfect minutes, whispers about possible futures and mappings of every star in the sky.  
He turns to look at Alec. He is a little stiff, hands behind his back, biting his bottom lip without realising it. He is a solider ready for battle, his skin glistening where a patch of light touches.<

“Love, it's something wrong?” he asks taking a few steps towards him, the sleep, the cold and the perfect sky, long forgotten. He even lets go of all his covers, some falling down, some still awkwardly hanging on his body. It would be something to laugh about if not for the knot forming in his throat for some reason.

The younger man shakes his head a little too fast for it to be true, like he doesn’t trust his own words. Then he lets out a chuckle, a bit too rigid to be genuine. But the smile which follows is soft and open.

“I just thought that I’ll do this thing different that’s all” his voice is honest and kind, almost overwhelmed by the moment. “But this popped into my head and I waited for so long and I just couldn’t sleep anymore and I…Yeah…” he stares like he did minutes ago, just after kissing him, and it’s almost too much love for Magnus to take in.

“Alexander what-” 

“I just thought that….You always loved this part of day or night or whatever and…If it happens now it would somehow help me…the perfect minute, right?” he breathes heavily and he is definitely nervous. Coming closer, his steps are a little unsteady and he moves slow taking and cautious like it's a minefield. “I can’t ruined that right?” he laughs again.

“Of course not.” Magnus replays almost instantaneously because there’s no other possible answer, even though he has no idea of what’s going on.

Alec gets even closer and Magnus can feel his breath on his skin. Then he opens his mouth, so determined to say something but it doesn’t came out and horror briefly flashes through his eyes.

“Shit” he mumbles letting his head fall on Magnus’ shoulder for a moment, and the air gets stuck in his throat when he spots something in Alec’s hand. “I forgot my speech.” he chuckles shaking his head.

“I had one I swear! I know it’s mandatory to have a speech in these situations, which I think is cheesy and stupid most of the times…But not with you! You deserve a speech and I had one, but then you looked at me and I…” 

“Alexander” he breathes out, a smile forming on his lips, his insides melting into fireworks. It feels like he’s grown wings all of the sudden. “Ye-”

“No!” Alec almost shouts, taking Magnus aback. 

“Let me do it.” he tires again and there’s a tremor in his voice, but he’s determined so Magnus bites his lip, restrains the flutter in his stomach and lets him start. 

“I love you” he states simply like it’s a fact and it is, because loving Magnus is in his DNA by now and he isn’t quite sure if there was a moment in the history of the world when he didn’t love him. “I love you, I just do.” his smile is bigger and it sounds like the words will choke him if he doesn’t speak. “I love you all the time. I love you every day and every night and every second in between. I love everything about you. Even the things that annoy me like hell and make me yell at you and want to choke you to death…I love those too.” he laughs and thinks about dirty dishes and horrible music and stupid fights that they are always so eager to have, knowing that there’s no giving up or walking away afterwards. “I love you so damn much that I think is going to kill me one day and I know I won’t complain about it.” licking his dry lips, he brings his hands froward, the tiny object feeling like an anvil in his palm. Taking Magnus’s left hand in his, he caresses its back, while looking into the man’s eyes. And Magnus just stares at him with wet eyelashes and big eyes. He looks at him like he is a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, not caring if the light would blind him again.

And of course it’s Magnus. It has always been him. Patient and kind and ready to fight for him. Broken and soft and fierce. Always listening, always encouraging, always being there for him. It was always going to be Magnus…just Magnus.

“I love you and I want to keep loving you for as long I can and I want you to be mine for as long as you let me. And at this point it feels more like a understatement than anything else, but I really want to marry you and to be your husband because you already feel like you are mine” he lets out a loud breath and know there’s no need for an actual question but he ask anyway, just to make sure there is a choice. “... Marry me?” and okay it’s not the most eloquent and grammatically correct question, but he thinks he will explode and end up stuttering and begging if he goes on with his rambling.  
And Magus knows like he always does.

“Of course I will” he answers feeling like ‘Duh’ would ruin the mood a little, his smile so wide that he might have a hanger in his mouth. His voice is soft, quiet and raw and he doesn’t wait for a sign or anything and just kisses Alec hard and clumsy, trying to control the smile that doesn’t seem to go away.

“Really?” the man asks against his mouth, wide grin on his face, too euphoric to believe he has heard right. And when Magnnus nods like a mad man, he lets out the most beautiful and sincere laugh in the world and God does Magnus want to play it on repeat over and over again ‘till the day he dies.

His hands are shaking when he slips the ring on Magnus’ finger, bringing his frozen hand to his mouth and kissing it, hot breath sending shivers down Magnus’ spine.  
He hugs him after, so tight that he can sense his bones melting, but does not complain. The ring feels like home on his finger and the man’s arms feel like it even more. When he lets go, Alec still holds him close and presses short kisses on his mouth.  
He laughs again when their lips feel too numb and they break apart.

“I think I also forgot about the knee thing” Alec confesses embarrassed, shaking his head, his smile so big that it may eat him alive “I’m really bad at this”

“Good thing you’re not doing it ever again, then.” Magnus chuckles kissing him, cradling himself in the man’s arms, using the chilly air as an excuse.

“It was perfect” he speaks again in a whisper, feeling Alexander’s hands rubbing his back and his lips kissing his temple, before leading them to the sofa for their early breakfast.

 

And when he tells the story he might get the urge to say that he wasn’t dragged there by force and he didn’t catch a stupid cold later on for walking barefoot and being too stubborn to put on sleepers. And he definitely wasn’t wearing one of Alec’s stretched and ripped shirts and his washed out horrendous sweatpants with 'Bi bi bi' written on the back. But then he thinks about Alexander and his big arms, how he covered him with a blanket to keep warm without letting him out of his embrace. He thinks about the honesty and joy in his eyes when he sipps his drink and he can’t help but stare at Magnus every moment, how he knew the most meaningful moment to ask and how Alec feel like his husband in all the ways that matter too . So, with that in mind, Magnus tells the whole story with a big smile and fondly playing with his ring, when he hears chuckles and congratulations. He truly doesn’t think it could have been more perfect than that.


End file.
